March 17
1920 Syracuse Herald- Deciding Game Of Big Series Is Scheduled For Buffalo Orioles Refuse To Leave Home City And All-Syracuse Gives Point- Pittsburgh Team Is Defeated The deciding game of the series between the Buffalo Orioles and the All-Syracuse basketball team is to be played in Buffalo. The Oriole management flatly refused to consider playing the deciding game in either Syracuse or Rochester. A neutral hall in Buffalo was finally agreed upon. The date will probably be fixed as March 29. The All-Syracuse quintet won another victory on its home court last night taking the famed Lafayettes of Pittsburgh into camp by a score of 44 to 16. The Pittsburgh combination, entering the city with the greatest reputation any club has ever carried here, proved to be the champion lemon this season. The only redeeming feature of the Pittsburgh quintet was the foul point throwing of Biggs Snyder, who shot 16 in succession, the first eight being thrown in practice and the next eight in the game. He missed the next three. But just as long fungo hitters are of little value in baseball, the foul point shooters were of little value in last night’s game. The Pittsburgh team made the game close for five minutes and then fell by the wayside. B. Snyder tallied the first point, a foul throw. Crisp missed a chance to even the score on a free throw but came back a minute later with a basket from the field. This was followed up with a pretty center play on which Casey tallied a basket and from then on Syracuse scores came so fast and furious that the visitors were bewildered. The score at the end of the first half was 19 to 6. In the second half the slaughter was even worse. With five minutes to play Crisp drew four of his regulars from the floor leaving Billy Rafter in command of four substitutes. Even the sub combination outscored the visitors. The All-Syracuse management failed to carry out its intended shift in the lineup to make room for Dexter the Cortland athlete. Crisp was sent to forward according to schedule but Martin was stationed at guard. Incidentally Martin played one of the best games he has shown this year. Wilbur Crisp caused the big sensation of the night. Crisp has been reading newspaper articles regarding city ordinances providing the daylight saving and Federal laws doing away with it. He became confused and moved the hands of his clock several hours ahead. He got his dates mixed and appeared on the court with a bright green jersey a fine uniform for St. Patrick’s Day. Most of the players, guided by Crisp’s clock and calendar, wore shamrocks. The summary follows: SYRACUSE: Crisp, lf (1-2-4), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (4-0-8), Casey, lg (6-0-12), Martin, rg (4-0-8), Dexter, lf (1-0-2), Simons, lg (1-0-2), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0), Erwig, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (21-2-44). LAFAYETTES: Davis, lf (1-0-2), Walters, rf (1-0-2), Lasaught, c (0-0-0), B. Snyder, lg (1-8-10), A. Snyder, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-8-16). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 19, Lafayettes 6. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Scores Decisive Victory Over Pittsburgh Lafayettes Famed Invaders Defeated, 44 To 16, By Local Basket Tossers- Crisp’s Men Tally 21 Field Baskets In One-Sided Tilt The Pittsburgh Lafayettes, famed as one of the most formidable basketball teams in Pennsylvania, were forced to bow in humiliating defeat before the All-Syracuse five by a score of 44 to 16 last night on the Armory court. A crowd of 1,000 persons saw the local basketeers administer the decisive victory over their famed rivals. Starting with the opening whistle, Captain Jim Tormey and his cohorts fairly ran away with the game, caging baskets almost at will. At the end of the first period the Syracusans had piled up a 19 to 6 lead against their opponents. The Lafayettes failed utterly to cope with the dashing team play of the local aggregation while Rafter, Tormey and Casey bewildered their rivals with their brilliant sorties for field goals. Mackey, the star forward of the Lafayette outfit did not accompany the team here, and his absence was sorely felt by the invaders, who registered but four baskets from the field during the entire contest. The All-Syracuse players compiled the high total of 21 field goals a number of which, including several one handed throws by Captain Tormey, were of the spectacular brand. Dexter, the Cortland Sodality star, made his first appearance with the All-Syracuse team and played well during the few minutes at the close of the game when substituted for Crisp. After the contest had been fairly tucked away by the local basket tossers, Manager Crisp sent in an array of substitutions and the second string players succeeded in holding the visitors in check. Besides Dexter, Simons, Sweltzer and Erwig got their chances to show their ability and with Rafter composed the All-Syracuse lineup during the last five minutes of play. The summary: SYRACUSE: Crisp, lf (1-2-4), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (4-0-8), Casey, lg (6-0-12), Martin, rg (4-0-8), Dexter, lf (1-0-2), Simons, lg (1-0-2), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0), Erwig, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (21-2-44). LAFAYETTES: Davis, lf (1-0-2), Walters, rf (1-0-2), Lysaught, c (0-0-0), B. Snyder, lg (1-8-10), A. Snyder, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-8-16). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 19, Lafayettes 6. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Sellouts In National-Royal Playoff Series Syracusans Can’t Go To Rochester; No Tickets Are Available To Fans Plans of many Syracuse basketball fans to go to Rochester tomorrow night for the opening of the National League playoff series between Syracuse’s Nationals and the Royals had to be abandoned today as word came that Edgerton Park is sold out, already. Rochester fans, wanting to accompany the Royals for the second game, had the same experience. Rochester was allowed only 150 tickets and this noon George Mingin of the Nats directorate, announced that only 300 tickets for the game were unsold. He expected these would be snapped up by Syracusans before the ticket office is closed tonight. Syracuse hopes for victory over Rochester will be pinned to a great extent on the shoulders of big Mike Novak. Novak usually plays George Glamack about even during the course of a contest but against other Royals he has had a field day. Only teams to beat Rochester during the year were quints who had height advantages. In the last game between the two, Syracuse played its best basketball when both Novak and Gee were in the game. George Nelmark will probably draw the task of guarding Bob Davies during the series while Al Cervi will play opposite Rizzo as the Nats attempt to set up a defense to stop the fast breaks of the league champions. Other Syracuse starters will be John Chaney and Steve Sharkey while Rochester will use Fuzzy Levane and Red Holzman. The Nats worked out at the Jefferson Street Armory today with a concentration on defensive play. No zone defense was used but a man to man switch assignment worked with much success. No drills are slated tomorrow and the team will leave here late in the afternoon for the Kodak City engagement and return home immediately after the game. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Play Tuesday Celtics And Knicks Even In New York; Deciding Game Is Booked Saturday Playoff dates for the semi-final round of the National Basketball Association involving the Syracuse Nationals are definite today following New York’s victory over Boston which squared their series at one-game each in Gotham last night. Semi-finals will start here Tuesday night then shift to either Boston or New York Wednesday and return here one week from tonight. If fourth or fifth games are necessary they are scheduled away from Syracuse March 26 and at the War Memorial March 27. Tonight the Nats meet the Sklar All-Stars at Washington, D.C., in the only exhibition allowed during the post-season lull. Members of the Washington team are: Connie Simmons, Lou Tsouriopolous, Cliff Hagan, Larry Hennessy, Bob Rousey, Bernie Warlick, Frank Taylor, Danny Lions and George Feigenbaum. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 17 Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Erwig Category:Hennessy Category:Levane Category:Martin Category:Mingin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rafter Category:Sharkey Category:Simmons Category:Simons Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey